


"But you're bleeding!"

by AutisticWriter



Series: A is for Angst [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Nosebleed, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rugby, Swearing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Gion is injured during practise and Iwashimizu overreacts.[Prompt 2: "But you're bleeding!"]





	"But you're bleeding!"

As usual for a rugby practise, Gion is filthy: his uniform covered in dirt, his skin shining with sweat and covered in grazes and bruises, and his hair slicked with both dirt and sweat. He is also exhausted, his heart racing as he heaves in deep breaths, and his muscles tremble with exertion. And neither of these things bother Gion; in fact, it is fair to say that getting tired and filthy are two of the many reasons why he loves this sport.

The team are practising tackles, tackling each other without warning in the hope of getting them used to the spontaneous tackles of a real game. This is clearly not working for Iwashimizu, who keeps getting tackled, letting out a high-pitched shriek of surprise that sends at least half of the team into hysterical laughter.

When Gion tackles him, however, he blushes instead of screaming, and from his position on the ground, with his arms wrapped around Iwashi’s torso, Gion knows that he isn’t the only one reluctant to get up. Even after Sekizan yells at them, Gion can’t stop smiling. Iwashi is just so adorable, and he loves him. And even though they try to act more like teammates and less like a couple on the rugby field, Iwashi gives Gion a quick squeeze of the shoulder before they part ways.

With their silliness out of the way, the exercise continues properly. A rugby ball tucked under his arm, Gion runs at full speed, hoping to prove his point that he is a pretty fast runner as well as a good tackler. But someone still gets him. Arms wrap around his thighs and a head pushes into his lower back, and Gion is thrown forwards. Losing his balance, he lets go of the ball and tenses up to hit the dusty ground—

But he smacks against the ground face-first and his nose gets squashed and he feels a pop and then blood starts to pour out of his nose, and Gion barely notices the pain as the rest of his body hits the ground, letting out a groan of shock and pain.

At this noise, the guy who tackled him lets go and moves to kneel by his head. “Gion, you okay?” It’s Hachiouji, the one who tackled him. “Are you hurt?”

His words seem to attract the rest of the team, because Gion hears voices and footsteps. But he doesn’t move, blood oozing from his nose and pain throbbing through his head.

“Y-Yeah…” he says, his voice wobbling from the pain.

“Sorry for hurting you, man. Do you need first aid?”

Gion is about to try to reply, but he doesn’t get a chance. Because then there is a hand on his shoulder, and a voice full of concern and panic. “Gion?” Iwashi cries, and he shakes Gion’s shoulder. “Gion!”

“Calm it, Iwashimizu,” says Coach Komori, as calm as ever. “Umeno, get the first aid kit.”

“Yes, coach,” Umeno says, and she sounds anxious about the possibly of seeing so much blood, just like when Sekizan was injured.

“Gion, if you can, please sit up so we can assess the injury.”

“Okay,” Gion mumbles, and he raises his head off of the ground.

He feels hands on his arms, and Hachiouji and Iwashi are helping him sit up. Blood spills down his face and he groans.

“Shit,” someone mutters.

Gion turns his head to look at Iwashi, and there is such fear in his boyfriend’s eyes. He smiles weakly, even though his head hurts and blood is still running down his face. “Don’t look so freaked out, Tree-Trunk,” he says, blood oozing into his mouth and coating his tongue in that foul metallic taste. “I’ll be okay.”

"But you're bleeding!" Iwashi says, and he sounds like he is going to cry.

“It’s only a nosebleed,” Gion says, even though he’s starting to feel very dizzy.

“He’s right,” Hachiouji says. “As long as his nose isn’t broken, he’ll be fine in a few hours.”

Umeno comes hurtling towards them, a green box in her hands. “I’ve got it.”

“Right,” their coach says, crouching down in front of them. He takes a wad of gauze from the open first aid kit. “Tilt your head forwards and pinch the bridge of your nose. Put this gauze over your nose to minimise the blood loss.”

Gion nods and does what he said. Iwashi starts to rub his back.

“According to the first aid book,” Umeno says, we should consider calling an ambulance if the bleeding doesn’t stop in twenty minutes.”

Coach Komori looks at Gion. “Can you stand?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Come and sit with me and Umeno, and the rest of you continue the practise.”

“But, coach, I need to stay with Gion,” Iwashi says, sounding near tears ago.

“No you don’t. He’ll be fine.”

Gion smiles at Iwashi. “I will, you know. I’ll be just fine.”

“Okay,” Iwashi says. And even though it makes several of the guys wolf-whistle, their coach roll his eyes and Sekizan smile, he gives Gion a quick kiss on the forehead. “I love you.”

Gion blushes, but he raises his eyebrows. “Me too. But I’m only going over there, you know.”

Iwashi laughs awkwardly. “I know. Come on, let’s get you up.”

Iwashi and Hachiouji help Gion to slightly unsteady feet, and lead him across the rugby field to the sidelines. And so he sits on the ground for the rest of the practise, nursing his bloody nose and watching Iwashi shoot him worried glances, and wishing that Iwashimizu wouldn’t worry about him so much.

\---

After practise is over, and Gion scrubs all of the dry blood from his skin, he finds himself wandering home with gauze shoved up his nostrils. Iwashi insisted on holding his bag for him, and they hold hands, swinging their clasped hands as they take a slow walk back home.

“I told you I’d be fine,” he says, his voice nasal from the gauze plugging his nostrils.

Iwashi goes red. “I know. It’s just hard not to worry about you.”

“Thanks for caring.”

Iwashi kisses his forehead again. “Any time.”

And they head home, preparing to tell their families about their very eventful practise session.


End file.
